Kimi Shen
__TOC__ Abilities Trained by Daniel Rand-K'ai since a young age, she has learned much of his skills in the martial arts and unarmed combat, as well as supplimenting her training with dual-sword style swordsmanship. Through the years of training, she's grown into a well-toned lithe athelete, relying more upon her speed and agility (and the occasional sword) than her strength alone (She's been known to doge bullets or deflect them with a sword). She has learned some of Rand's methods of concentrating her chi, but no where near as well as her Master. Growing up mute, she learned to listen *very* carefully, and to read body language more than the average person; because of this, her other senses are more defined and accurate, with hearing and sight being in priority. She can be very sneaky and stealthy, so when she doesn't want you to see her, you won't unless you have a bio- or heat-signature scanner handy. Her sense of self and self-control are very strong, due to her rigorous training. In her habit of listening a *lot*, she's picked up more than a few languages.. jack of many but master of none. Gear/Weapons 2 short curved swords used in dual-sword combat techniques composed of iron covered with a layer of adamantium (they never need to be sharpened, and she takes VERY special care of them), tunic and fatigues as 'uniform' as well as a short scarf used as a mask for the lower half of her face, a handful of throwing daggers, and lots of athletic tape. History Born X-dormant to 2 mutants in Neo-X, she was quickly abandoned after being registered in the hospital, as her parents were known rebels to the Empire. She was raised in the filth of the gutters of Neo-X for the first few years of her life, along with other displaced children. However, around the age of 8 she crossed paths with Daniel Rand-K'ai, who saw in her a potential pupil. Taken in under his wing, she looked up to him as Master, but also as a sort of father-figure. Being mute, she had difficulty in the first few years of life until she learned to read and write at a relatively young age. She learned some sign language even while her training regimine had already begun, but since that language requires the other person to also know sign language, she doesn't use it as often. Her normal responces to questions are nods or head shakes, or sometimes just a look in her eyes. This sometimes leaves her appearing and feeling aloof from others, but she is not a solitary type of person. Other Except when sent out on a mission or for solo training, she would never stray too far from Rand's location. She would be very respective of him at all times, and of the others above and older than her. She would also do just about anything that Daniel would ask of her, similar to the 616-counterpart of students in training under martial arts masters. -A small price to pay for the person who effectively raised you and made you more than you could ever be alone. She took the codename of "Chi" not only for it's definition as one's inner energy, but also as the alphabet letter "X" in another language, for the X that covers her right eye. The dual-swords came via a friend or ally whose identity is closely guarded, and she cherishes them very much. Category:Character Category:Mutant Category:Female Category:Avengers Category:Pactum Category:Need SO